1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to stereo displays and, particularly, to a method for manufacturing an integral imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Integral imaging devices display a 3D image using lenticular lenses, each of which include an array of cylindrical lenses, precisely aligned in front of an array of image pixels, where each cylindrical lens looks different depending on viewing angle, thus creating a stereo effect that exhibits parallax when viewers move. To ensure display quality, it is required that the cylindrical lenses precisely align with the pixels, which is difficult and/or inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for manufacturing an integral imaging device which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.